Dust and Smoak
by MeMissC
Summary: It had never occurred to them that they would find themselves on the wrong side of their sweet IT girl. Can they recover Ms Smoak before she reduces everything around them into piles of dust. What is worse than a woman scorned? A Felicity betrayed. My first fanfic spurred on from my absolute love of Olicity. I don't own the characters they live and dance to the CW and DC verses.
1. Chapter 1

Tears stopped leaving a trail down her cheeks three days ago.

Seventy Six hours ago she let them know that she knew.

Her team was worried out of their mind for her safety but in their core they were also scared for their own.

Felicity was never considered a physical threat. In hand to hand combat or any other physical conflict her threat level was under a recordable level. She never struggled or fought back, she played it safe, smart and waited for her team to do their vigilanting.

That is how she had survived, how they always survived, they played off their strengths. Her strengths were not physical, her mind, the things she was able to do with a computer on the other hand, that is where the name Felicity Smoak potentially could bring a shiver to your bones.

It had never occurred to them that they would find themselves on the wrong side of their sweet IT girl. They never thought that anyone could turn the tables. Team Arrow didn't even try to fight because they didn't know they were under attack. Now here they were in the middle of all the debris, none of it mattered. The true loss was that they lost their heart and now had a scorned woman to contend with. Scorned and super smart.

Digg held hope for her; he wasn't ready to give up. Lance was wrong; she wasn't completely consumed by vengeance. He saw the pain in her eyes, anger was there but pain and hurt dominated. She had been pushed to the point of ….no he wouldn't accept that. His friend was not beyond recovery.

Digg and Oliver watched her as she watched them from a distance. They were moments away from the foundry when they received the second message. She instructed to stop the car at the rear entrance and to get out but not to step near the foundry. She would call them soon.

They followed her instructions and assumed she was in danger and acting out of duress.

Oliver's phone rang and he answered straight away fighting off the panic that rose in his throat.."Felicity…are you ok? What's going on?"

"Turn around"

He turned to see her leaning against her mini, when he took a step towards her a small blast pushed him back towards his car. Digg pulled out his gun and Oliver Queen morphed into the Arrow. They looked around the surrounding buildings, looking for an enemy. They seemed to be alone but someone was messing with them.

"Did I babble Oliver?"

Oliver turned around and looked at Felicity. Her legs crossed and her elbow rested on her car. She didn't seem to be concerned about the blast, she was relaxed.

"Felicity? What's going on?"

"That is such a good question. It's kind of hard to tell what's going on. One minute you are one third of a crime fighting American dream team and the next you are traded in for…?" She paused for a moment. Huh, another good question, _why did_ Oliver throw her under the bus so to speak?

"Felicity…" Oliver took a step towards her but was stopped by Diggle.

"Don't say my name…don't say it. Not anymore." Words rasped from her throat.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks and after a beat Digg spoke up.

"Felicity, what happened?" he said calmly.

"Another good question, glad you asked. I am sending you the video now. It's a ripper" She waited for them to watch it and although she couldn't see it, it replayed clearly in her mind. It was engraved in her eyelids, the moment Oliver, her person…betrayed her.

A tear escaped her although she didn't know why since she was angry not upset. She was glad for the distance between them, they couldn't see the tear. She didn't want them to under-estimate her anymore.

"It's not what it…looks like. Fel… you have to…" Oliver struggled with his words as he dragged his eyes away from the damming video. He wanted to speak to her face to face. He wanted to explain, to apologise; he needed to convince her that it was not real.

"Save it please, you can't tell me that it's a fake because I checked and it's very real. I even enhanced the image hoping these were some sort of Vegas show impersonators but no such luck…."

Diggle couldn't move - it hit him hard. He knew Felicity, he knew her heart and how much she cared for them and this ….she must feel incredibly betrayed.

Oliver shook his head. "No listen" he roared.

"NO Oliver, it's time for you to listen. Can you hear it?" she whispered the last few words as she pressed a code into her phone.

The sound of glass and twisted metal muffled by old bricks and new cement made them turn away from her and look at the Foundry's back entrance. Dust and smoke blew out through creeks and cracks. They turned around as they heard her mini drive away. She was still on the phone.

"Felicity what are you doing?" he roared.

"You don't get to say my name like that anymore. Now I know, and you know. That's a little bit funny isn't it?" and with that she hung up the phone. She cringed as she processed her own words. She wanted him to know she was no longer there for his amusement but worried she came off as slightly off kilter.

The one person who could pull her out of this decent was the one person who broke her trust, the person who led them right to her. Oliver had thrown her to the wolves without a second thought. She saw him do it and from that moment on she saw him do it every time she closed her eyes. That is why she didn't sleep.

Every single past insecurity plagued her, she had never doubted her team but she was naïve. She realised that now, how could someone so smart be so stupid? She scolded herself continuously. She was well aware that her IQ didn't assure her common sense but…it's not really where she failed. She had become so comfortable with Oliver and Digg. Her trust was so much that it had become the blind kind of trust, the kind that just was.

Isabel she had seen coming a mile away… but not him. Not Oliver. Her heart hurt, before that moment she didn't know that when your heart breaks there is actual physical pain. Another thing that was obvious and rational that she didn't expect.

She was through with being naïve and weak. Before the Arrow she may have not been as worldly as she was now but she had considered herself a strong independent woman who didn't need saving. He had reduced her to this, to this person who was afraid, who need protection, who was less than …the Sara's, Laurel's and other ass kicking women in his life.

He did it so brilliantly that she didn't see it; she stupidly thought there could be a reality where Sara could be her friend, where Oliver could love her. She thought their friendship was built on a foundation of mutual respect, admiration, loyalty and that he cared for her as much as she cared for him. She knew that the romantic feelings she harboured for him were not returned but she did allow herself to believe with all her being that he cared for her.

She was wrong. It hurt to be wrong. It was not her pride that hurt, although it had taken a considerable blow. It hurt to be wrong because for her, his friendship, their friendship was the most important relationship she had. He was her person even if she was not his. _He was_ her person, not anymore. Oliver and Felicity were done.

There was nothing left of the foundry, no authorities called in. They couldn't risk exposing their identities. They were lucky that no one got hurt, she hadn't allowed them in and it as way after club hours. They were grateful for that, Oliver held on to that act of kindness within her current madness. Felicity Smoak was not the killing type.

* * *

It had been three days; they tried all they could to reach her. They went to her apartment first only to be greeted with a note on the door in Russian. It dared them to enter at their own risk. They knew after what she did to the foundry that it was not a light warning.

Day three and what was left of the team was gathered on top of the Canary's clock tower.

Oliver had received an email, a company wide email, from Isabel letting them know she was going to be away for two weeks. She said that any and all questions would be handled by Mr Queen himself. Oliver frowned at this, this is exactly the opposite of what he needed. He needed Felicity. He missed Felicity. It made him physically ill knowing that Felicity could think that he would hurt her in anyway. Nothing would stay down, he kept hydrated, food was the least of his worries. He needed to find a way to talk to her…to reason with her.

The lights over six block north and eight blocks south of the clock tower shut down with no warning. They stood in the darkness looking over the city. A moment after that the clock tower was infiltrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel Rochev was exactly what she seemed. Cold and calculating, her motives were purely selfish, she wanted Queen Consolidated and she will get Queen Consolidated by any means necessary.

She had no qualms about working with others as long as they served her purpose and they stayed out of her way. Mr Wilson wanted Oliver Queen and she wanted his company.

After over a year of trying every which way, she was ready to try another way, Oliver didn't deserve his father's company, she did.

Wilson guaranteed her a way; he gave a box with a pair of black gloves. The gloves had a beautiful gold fibre weaved on the palms and finger tips. She tried a glove on and asked dryly "Is this some kind of joke? Am I to pet him to death?" she wasn't amused.

Wilson let out a small chuckle "I have heard so many horrible things about you and yet all I see is a girl with humorously dry wit."

Isabel glared at him and pulled the glove off. "I don't need winter mittens Mr Wilson and I don't have time for games" her lips thinned out and her eyebrow rose.

He grinned "I have it on good authority that those gloves are the key to Oliver Queen's secrets. It is clear that Oliver Queen is still a mystery to you although after Russia you might feel you know him better than others. He is not what you thought he was. Perhaps a little clarity will give you the information you need to outsmart the college slacker? " Wilson teased her, he found her airs amusing.

The gloves themselves were nothing special but it turns out that the golden fibres were as close as anyone had come to replicate an Amazonian truth extractor, a golden lasso. A scientist known as Amazo was able to replicate aspects of the lasso for his own twisted purposes. Unfortunately once a scientific advance is out there; it's usually available to the highest bidder.

There were even tales that Wayne Industries was trying to reverse engineer it. These were all things that were of interest to Wilson. He was a believer, others like Isabel might scoff and find these advances hard to believe but he was well aware that there are scientists out there able to do some 'Amazo' things.

He had her attention.

"Okay I am listening."

"You won't get two shots at this so I am going to have to insist you listen carefully"

Wilson was very specific with the use of the gloves. It would cost her nothing if she followed his instructions and by doing so he promised she would find exactly what she needed to bring his company to its knees.

"Questions have to be very specific; we want to know two things…"

After a brief demonstration of the gloves Isabel was feeling downright smug.

The end of the week was almost upon her and she was itching to strike.

The mission was clear. Find his weakness and exploit it, no physical harm was to come to Oliver as Wilson was to have that honour. There was history there that she was not aware of and frankly she didn't care, she didn't particular hate Oliver he was just in her way.

A couple of hours after Isabel's conversation with Oliver and his bodyguard - The bodyguard was not part of the plan but Wilson was pleased for the twist as it would work in his favour – Felicity was taken.

She couldn't remember how exactly but she found herself shackled to the centre of a white table. The table was in a white room and other than an empty chair there was nothing sharing the cold clinical space with her.

A man wearing a black suit and an ear piece walked in when she woke up. He placed a glass of water in front of her hands. She eyed it suspiciously and pushed it away.

"Where am I?"

"We will be asking the questions Ms Smoak." His stone face managed to blink assuring her he was human.

"Ms Smoak this is not the first time you have been questioned regarding The Arrow but this will be the first time you will give him up."

"I don't know what you mean?" she said gulping back the panic building in her throat.

After several similar questions the agent slammed the table and assured her this was her last opportunity.

"Why does everyone think I have something to do with this vigilante? Did my cape give me away? I would want a cape, although knowing my luck I would get sucked under an escalator or something." she laughed nervously and then pressed her lips together regretting her unchecked sarcasm.

The agent placed a tablet on the table and prepared to show her a video. "Can't wait to hear your next joke after you see this." he said arrogantly.

The video showed Oliver and Isabel having a conversation in her office. They talked business for a few moments, Oliver was clearly wearing his fake smile and Isabel seemed not to notice or care, she just kept talking.

Digg was standing behind Oliver.

Isabel walks out from behind her desk and then proceeds to sit on her desk right in front of Oliver. She slowly crosses her bony legs but Oliver keeps his eyes on her face.

Felicity rolled her eyes, obviously Isabel was trying on her flirty flirt with Oliver. "I don't think I need to see my bosses flirting …Agent?...it's gross like watching your mom and dad only he is not my dad and she is cold and dead inside so obviously nobody's mother."

The man in the black suit ignored her and nodded towards the screen asking her to keep watching.

It was then that her whole world fell apart.

Isabel slides her hand up Oliver's arm looking him seductively in the eye. She asks him a question that is completely off topic.

"If your only care in the world was to bring down Queen Consolidated, what would you do?"

Oliver frowned and she could see his jaw ticked as he thought about it. He seemed to shake his head a little and then answered her honestly. "Get rid of Felicity Smoak, she is the brains behind ….well me."

"Felicity?"

"How many people do you know who can hack into any computer any time anywhere? She is a genius. I know what you're up to before you think of it. High level prison systems to her are a yawn."

Digg stepped forward "Oliver?" he seemed to try and stop the conversation.

Isabel stood up and slid her hand to Oliver's back and then lifted her other hand to Diggs bicep.

"Mr Diggle…do you agree?" Digg tried to step back and she gripped him a little harder.

"Mr Diggle? Is Oliver being truthful? Do I need to get rid of Felicity Smoak?"

"Without Felicity, this company would have been yours months ago. She helps Oliver with everything." He said frowning.

Felicity stopped breathing and covered her mouth with her hand. "That's enough" she whispered to the Agent.

"Not quite" he said signally for her to be quiet.

The tape continued.

"One last question boys, this one is for a friend of mine he seems to think you can tell me The Arrows weakest link?"

"He doesn't have one." Oliver smiled.

"Everyone has a weakness" she pressed.

"Felicity Smoak" Oliver narrowed his eyes swallowing hard.

"He always has to protect Felicity" said Diggle.

The video ends with Oliver's phone ringing and Isabel's assistant entering the room interrupting their meeting. "Felicity can you meet us at the club once the conference is finished?"

The screen turns black and Felicity blinked back tears.

"Ms Smoak, you understand that hacking into federal agencies is an act of terrorism?"

Felicity shook her head and cried. "No, there has been a mistake, the tape is not real."

"It's real Ms Smoak, we triple checked. If I were you I would start co-operating, no one is coming for you, and as a terror suspect your rights are not our highest priority."

"Oliver will be here soon with a lawyer."

The man in black laughed. "He just gave you up sweetheart"

Felicity was moved to a higher security facility for a more intensive interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"Oliver will be here soon with a lawyer."

The man in black laughed. "He just gave you up sweetheart"

Felicity was moved to a higher security facility for a more intensive interrogation.

* * *

"Ms Smoak we can go for another four hours if you like? Who is the Vigilante?"

"I don't know…_please_ can I call Oliver?"

"Why would you call Mr Queen? He is the reason you are here."

Felicity shook her head. "The tape has been tampered with...when you let me go I will prove that. I am not some dangerous criminal hacker... geez…not dangerous at all. I can ramble on dangerously …I never know what comes out but I do know it's almost always going to be embarrassing" her nerves started getting the better of her so she took a deep breath. "…besides Digg… he would never do that to me."

A man in a black suit, there must have been a two for one sale as this was not the same man who first questioned her, received a message in his ear piece.

"I'll be right back" he said and left the room, locking it behind him.

Felicity closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms. She just wanted to get her hands on a computer and prove them wrong. She was positive that conversation had never taken place, she had been set up.

It's easy enough to manipulate video footage, easy enough for someone like her, it did look very real so whoever it was they were good. Felicity's mind worked on overtime, sifting through possible scenarios.

Maybe Isabel was aware of the whole operation and threatened to expose them and they needed someone to take the fall…nope they wouldn't give her up to that cold witch, no way, it made zero sense.

She noticed that Sara was ok with computers; nowhere near as good as she was but she could run a simple search. They probably wouldn't need her on any other field missions now that Sara was part of the team. She could wear a dress and other than fuel the tabloids with their Lance Vs Lance sister campaign it wouldn't raise any Arrow suspicion. Having Sara by his side might serve to continue Oliver's playboy persona. Or PR could spin it that he and Sara were always in love and this was Oliver finally getting the happy ending he deserved. He did once leave his demanding girlfriend and sail away into the sunset with carefree Sara. Felicity's mind was spinning.

She wondered about all the times Oliver and Digg had to save her, it would probably be a huge relief to them both not to have to consider the 'Felicity factor' when going out into the field. As the female version of Oliver Sara offered the team peace of mind, Felicity constantly worried them.

Felicity rubbed her eyes and shook her head; this is what they wanted. They wanted her to doubt herself and her team. She tried to push all those corrosive thoughts away; she was being ridiculous. She was valuable, surely she proved it often enough? Although… maybe her team_ still_ didn't fully understand her capabilities, which may lead them to think she was replaceable. No, even if she was replaceable…even if they didn't need her anymore Oliver and Digg would never do that to her. "Think logically, the truth is Oliver and Digg would die for you" she mumbled to herself. She stared at the wall, her arms crossed in front of her and repeated to herself - The video is the lie and vowed they would catch whoever produced it.

When the man opened the door Felicity tried to look behind him. She noticed that they seemed to be in some sort of warehouse, which didn't fit the surroundings of the room she was in. She needed to know more.

"So which of deadly acronyms am I in the presence of? FBI, CIA, A.R.G.U.S?" She followed his eyes waiting for a response. He said nothing and his face gave nothing away. Felicity narrowed her brows. Something was not right. "I noticed that I am not shackled to a table which I am grateful for by the way." She pressed on and even tried a smile.

He was having none of it and instead he pulled out his weapon and gestured to her to stand up and turn around, she obeyed slowly rising to her feet and turning around.

He pressed the gun to the base of her head and pushed her forward until she was flat against the wall. A small whimper escaped her mouth and her hands shot up spreading out against the white wall. Tears filled her eyes and she wanted to close them but couldn't.

The pressure against her skull released as he pulled his gun away. He was still standing close to her so she didn't dare move. Those mere moments of terror froze her limbs. When she heard something was being wheeled in behind her she was sure they were going to torture her. She didn't know if she could survive this, unable to run she forced her eyes shut and tried to hide away in her mind.

"Ms Smoak, the powers that 'be' have decided that you need a little convincing."

'Convincing' oh God that's code for 'torture' she thought, she started to feel a cold chill as fear materialized into more tears that streamed unapologetically down her face.

"SMOAK. Turn around and get to work" he shouted.

"Wha..?"

She turned to find a metal desk on wheels; it had a laptop and a larger screen, keyboard and a flash drive. She realised she had stopped breathing moments ago, as she walked towards the desk she wiped away her tears and removed the elastic band that was loosely holding back her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and tightly tied it back up.

She felt a little more composed and after looking back at the man she got to work. This was her way out of here. This would prove the video was a fake and that would clear her and she would be free. Her shaky fingers flew across the keyboard desperate to end this nightmare.

Felicity felt …nothing. She didn't have time to process her findings. It all happened quickly, one minute the lights went off. She was lifted off the chair and slammed against the wall, the impact shooting pain through her shoulder.

"Don't move" the suit yelled. She couldn't see much through the darkness and fear but she could hear gun fire and what sounded like the familiar swooshing of arrows.

The next thing she knew someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, the lights flickered back on and she could see they were running out of what seemed to be an old sewing factory. She didn't understand what was happening. It wasn't the suit, it wasn't Oliver or Digg it was a woman wearing head to toe black. When her dark hair flicked back and she got a clear view of her, Felicity halted in her tracks and tried to get away. The last time she saw The Huntress she had muzzled Felicity and tied up for hours. Could this day get any worse?

"Felicity, like it or not I am your only way out of here. Oliver is not coming for you."

Felicity looked at her and looked back for half a second trying to decide which was the great of two evils but before she could think Helena yelled at her "Move it or I will shoot you myself"

Felicity legs moved, but she couldn't feel them, she was afraid she might fall but kept going. They exited the warehouse and the cold night's air smacked her across the face. The sound of blood pumping in her ears let her know she was alive and not yet hit by the flying bullets aimed at her. She just wanted to run and not ever stop. At one point Helena pushed her behind a car and then dragged her back up again after firing a few arrows at the men who relentlessly chased them. Was this to be her life now?

They found their way to a car Helena had parked on the back street of the local bar. Helena looked around before getting in the car and taking her mask off. She pulled her hair up in a bun and slipped a pair of glasses on that she kept in the glove box.

She gave Felicity a baseball cap and told her to take off her glasses.

"I can't see without them." she said in between gulps of air.

Helena asked her again for the glasses. Felicity took them off and she put them in glove box.

They drove for a few minutes; Helena was made sure they weren't being followed.

"Are you hurt?" Helena asked her, glancing over as she drove.

"Um no, I don't think so."

"Good." She replied coldly.

"What do you want?"

"I need your hacking talents. I was going to ask politely when you were taken."

"Well I politely decline; please drop me off at home."

Helena laughed "You are going to help me Felicity."

"Or let me guess you are going to kill me or threaten to expose Oliver? Not sure I care right now."

Helena smiled. "I saw the video; it was only a matter of time before you met the real Oliver. He uses people and then lets them go when he is done."

Felicity just looked out the window. Her heart was broken. The video was real. Oliver and Digg had given her up. Reality was that The Arrow wasn't there to save her because the Arrow had thrown her to the wolves.

Felicity knew enough of Isabel's cruel nature to know she wouldn't keep that information to herself; she probably broadcasted it knowing Felicity would be hunted and would have to leave town. It was out there now, Felicity was a hacker and she was connected to The Arrow. Those that didn't want to exploit her skills for evil were going to want to use her as bait.

"I just can't understand it? What did I do?" Felicity whispered, she didn't expect a response from Helena but she got one.

"You have one hell of a brain on you Felicity but the heart is traitorous. You fell for him and that distracted you from seeing the truth. I was surprised you were still by his side after he handed you to me last time."

"He did not hand me over to you, he rescued me."

"Really? Jesus for someone so smart…Think about it. I didn't know you existed until Oliver said your name; he practically introduced us after you said you were itching to hack the FBI database. Why would he say your name if he intended to protect you? Do you really believe someone like The Arrow is that careless? It took me a quick google search and voilà I found you."

Felicity recalled the conversation they had at the foundry when she had walked in on Oliver, Digg and Helena. Oliver had yelled out her name, he told her to go away that it didn't concern her. She hadn't thought anything malicious of it; but _why did he_ say her name in front of The Huntress AKA as his psycho ex-girlfriend?

"I don't doubt he cared for you at some point, but in Oliver's eyes we all have a used by date. Unless you are his family of course…in which case you can partake in the murder of hundreds of people and he will still stand by you."

Moira's words whispered in Felicity's ears as it dawned on her that perhaps he needed to push her away because he couldn't look at her anymore. 'He will hate you too' Moira had said. He promised he wouldn't leave her, he said she was more than just an employee that she was his partner but he had lied to her. Helena pulled her out of her thoughts.

"If he cared about you, he would never put you in this much danger. Everyone will be after you for information on the Vigilante but also for your highly valuable skills. You can either be the victim that gets kidnapped and tortured or you can profit from this rather brutal advertisement. I'd be more than happy to serve his ass on a silver platter for you once you do one little job for me." And with that Helena gave Felicity a flash drive.

"What's this?"

"This is what they had you working on. Consider it a sign of good faith. One job and you are free to go with the flash drive."

Felicity frowned and took the USB stick. Anger started to seep in as she held the drive in her hand. She was only ever a good friend to him; she had given him everything to help with his cause.

Team Arrow was sham, they were never a team. He never saw her as his partner, he never saw her at all. Felicity didn't sleep a wink that night. She watched the tape over and over and over. She memorised every word, every movement, smile and frown, every little exchange. Something bothered her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realised that it was just too painful to believe, the truth hurt.

Tomorrow she would earn her freedom from Helena. Then it was time to stop playing the fool and deal with her so called Team.

**Note:** Just a quick thank you for all the comments, I really appreciate it. I will try and get the next one up soon, _**just remember it's always darkest before the dawn**_;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

She watched the tape over and over and over. She memorised every word, every movement, smile and frown, every little exchange. Something bothered her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realised that it was just too painful to believe, the truth hurt.

Tomorrow she would earn her freedom from Helena. Then it was time to stop playing the fool and deal with her so called Team.

* * *

'Mysteries are meant to be solved' thought Felicity, "And Curiosity Killed the Cat.." she said.

"What?" Helena ask her through her ear piece.

"Nothing, sorry, I was…talking to myself." Felicity answered

"Can you tell yourself to shut up and get back to work; the guards will be back any minute"

Felicity didn't answer; she nodded and continued twisting the wires together quietly.

Her mind kept drifting to Oliver, how she could be so wrong about him baffled her. She remembered when they first met. He was so unexpected, 'I spilt coffee on my laptop' he said to explain the bullet hole damage. She smiled recalling his smile when he realised she wasn't buying his story. Her lips thinned out erasing the upward curve as she reminded herself that as charming as he was _that_ was her early warning signal and she had ignored it. Not only ignored it but joined him with her eyes wide open.

"We have three minutes Felicity" Helena interrupted her thoughts.

"I might need four." Her fingers worked on autopilot, she almost didn't have to think. Computers made sense, unlike Oliver. Oliver was a mystery.

How ironic, the most dangerous man in the city was the same man that had made her feel safe and gave her life purpose. He made her feel things, deeply, that she had to ignore because there was no point to them and now she was forced to feel this new emotion towards him. Anger, every time she replayed the video in her mind, she got angry. What it should have done is do away with the part of her heart that she had unwittingly reserved for Oliver. Instead of anger overriding her system it just added to it and screwed with her wiring. It found its way inside her but didn't release her from everything else she felt for him.

"Felicity I am coming to get you now." Helena's voice whispered through the comms.

"Okay, it's done" Said Felicity, frowning. It was unsettling to hear someone other than her two partners during a mission.

She had completed her part in Helena's mission. She had helped her gain control of the security system of the facility her father was being held in. She didn't make it any easier than instructed; Helena still had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get to him. Felicity couldn't rewire the armed guards but it gave Helena enough information to form a plan. A plan Felicity wanted no part in. She had earned her freedom and now she hoped Helena would keep her end of the bargain.

"I did what you wanted, can I go home?" Felicity adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms.

Helena leaned against the table and took off her mask. "Knowing Oliver he will be there waiting for you, he hasn't heard from you in two days."

"I don't doubt he will be wondering where I am, he is probably angry that I haven't checked in." she shrugged. A couple of days ago she would have presumed Oliver was concerned for her, now she couldn't help but accept he was at most slightly inconvenienced by her absence.

Helena bit down on her glove freeing her hand, after removing the other she studied Felicity for a second and out of curiosity asked "I thought you would have responded to at least one of those messages" she waved at Felicity's phone. It had been buzzing since it was switched on.

"No, I…No."

"Don't tell me you have a life outside of Oliver Queen?" she laughed.

Felicity glared at her and shook her head. She didn't feel the need to let Helena know anything more than the necessary. She didn't trust her and regardless of what her current standing was with Oliver she didn't, in her core, agree with Helena's bloody methods of revenging her fiancé. She knew Helena was merely curious but her messages to Isabel Rochev were none of her business.

"I am heading home." Felicity said squaring her shoulders. "You said I could I go."

Helena smiled and nodded her release. "A piece of advice…if you don't need to go home. Don't. It will be the first place they look."

Felicity was exhausted, she needed sleep. She went home and in under an hour she left her apartment carrying an overnight bag and a file box containing every personal photo, memorabilia from her past and anything else that might be used to track her down. She checked into a nearby hotel, she used cash and kept her head down away from surveillance cameras. Tomorrow she was going to let Oliver and John know that she knew what they had done. That she knew that everything they built under the cover of Verdant was a lie.

* * *

Isabel Rochev received a tip of a pending buy out of QC. It implied that there had been several meetings held that she was not privy to. The text message provided the location and time of the next meeting.

That night before heading home Isabel instructed her driver to divert from the road home. When she arrived she took a moment to look up at the apartment block that Ms Smoak called home.

Felicity had not been seen since the conference. Isabel knew that because she was well aware that she was tied up or otherwise occupied being interviewed by curious men, with curious toys that could make even the tongueless speak.

She wanted to leave Felicity a message; just a little note to make sure she didn't think she could ever come back.

In the car Isabel tilted her head against the glass so she could see Felicity's apartment as they drove away. Her triumphant smile was a pretty contrast against her cold eyes. Nothing was going to get in her way, certainly not little Miss Smoak, not anymore.

Tomorrow night she would handle this buy out. 'Who would have that kind of money?' She wondered. The list of possibilities could be counted on one hand. Regardless she looked forward to the look on their faces when she interrupts their meeting tomorrow. 'Who the hell did they think they were messing with?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

_(Chapter 1) _The sound of glass and twisted metal muffled by old bricks and new cement made them turn away from her and look at the Foundry's back entrance. Dust and smoke blew out through creeks and cracks. They turned around as they heard her mini drive away. She was still on the phone.

"Felicity what are you doing?" he roared.

and with that she hung up the phone.

* * *

They had just walked through the remains of the lair in silence. There were only a handful of salvageable items. Equipment, arrows, computer systems, those things only equated to a monetary loss, replaceable damage. The significance of the destruction they saw between those four walls outweighed the financial loss; the loss of Felicity Smoak was immeasurable.

A huff had covered Verdant's floors in dust and a trail of footprints lead to the bar where Digg poured Oliver a shot of Vodka.

Digg leaned on the counter staring at the grimy floor and shook his head. "We have to find her Oliver"

Oliver closed his eyes tightly, willing away an image his mind seemed to have on loop. "I…I can't shake the look on her face." Oliver fought the salty water that threatened to well in his eyes. He couldn't understand how Felicity could believe he would ever hurt her… but how could she not, it had happened. Isabel had orchestrated all this, Isabel, the very person he unintentionally hurt her with not long ago in Russia. He couldn't possibly feel worse if he tried.

Digg cringed he could also see her wounded eyes when he closed his. "Felicity saw us give her up. She is hurt and angry and probably a little scared. We need to find Isabel, whatever she has planned… I get the feeling that getting rid of her competition is not her entire plan, I am sure destroying you is her end game."

"Right now I need to find Felicity she could be in real danger. Everything we have been trying to protect her from has happened…I failed; Isabel would have spread the word to get rid of Felicity. They will hunt her down." Oliver clenched his fist by his side in a tight ball it mirrored the tightness he felt around his chest.

Digg put his hand on Oliver's shoulder offering some unspoken sympathy.

Oliver took his phone out and sent a 911 text to Sara and Roy. Half an hour hadn't passed before they were both there, confused by the turn of events.

"Felicity did this?" asked Roy as he looked over the wreckage.

Digg nodded gravely crossing his arms.

Sara eyes teemed with concern as she watched the video. "I'd be pretty pissed too if I was on the receiving end. How did Isabel do this?"

"We don't know, we didn't have the footage before…. just the shared recollection of it happening. It didn't seem real." Said Oliver

"We looked into truth serum's, hypnosis, and suggestive power of persuasion but so far haven't been able to work it out." Said Digg.

"We need Felicity, research, finding things, that's her world" said Oliver slamming his hand on the bar.

"Up until a couple of hours ago we hadn't heard from her since that phone call you saw on the video. After the conference there was a message left at the switchboard saying she had a family emergency advising Oliver that she would be away a few days."

"That doesn't make sense, why would Felicity leave you a message at the switchboard?" asked Sara.

"Probably to avoid you, you did just give her up" said Roy.

With a scowl across his face Oliver lifted his finger to correct Roy but was cut off by Diggle.

"We tried calling but she didn't answer her phone, she wasn't home and then today she finally got in touch." Said Digg pointing to the entry of the Lair.

"Why are we just hearing about this now? Oliver if she was taken she might have been…_interrogated_. That and seeing this video, you and I are used to the mind games but she has never been through anything like that." Said Sara

"You just got back; I was not going to call you while you were on your first Lance family vacation in six years, Digg and I had this. Felicity blowing the foundry up was not something we expected" Oliver raised his voice in frustration.

Running his hands through his hair Oliver muttered "I just need to talk to her."

"Am I the only one who can't believe Felicity capable of doing this? She is an EA….and I know she is good with computers but she is more likely to accidently give you a paper cut than …do this?" asked Roy

"Felicity is not just good with computers she used to build them as a child. She surprises us every day with the things she can do. Underestimating her ….that would be a mistake." Said Digg

"Ah yeah she did nearly killed the Clock King with his own cell phone" said Sara

Oliver raised his head and looked at Sara and Roy. "Felicity is also the most caring, fundamentally good person I know, she is not…she the kind of person that if you're lucky enough to…" Oliver couldn't speak. The thought of losing Felicity was not something he was prepared to entertain. "She is _not the enemy_. She is family." Sharpening his eyes he changed his stance and became The Arrow to deliver his last sentence. "So help me I will put an arrow through anyone who tries to hurt her. Anyone! Is that clear?"

Sara, Roy and Digg exchanged looks; they understood that Felicity was important to Oliver. She was important to them too.

"Oliver I know that she is not the enemy, no one here thinks that. We care about her too….but keep in mind, women, we don't fight with rules. Our instinct is to use everything we've got to defend or protect. What you and Digg said….that would have killed her. She is angry, wounded and then she is Felicity which makes her extremely capable. I am just saying we take every precaution."

"I want you and Roy to find Isabel. If she didn't have Felicity she sure as hell knows who did and whatever they did to her, they are not getting away with it. We need to know who else knows about Felicity's connection to the Arrow. Digg and I will get in touch with Detective Lance and see if he can reach her."

"Shouldn't I call my father?" offered Sara

"No, I need you on Isabel, if I go after her, she won't live through the conversation." Oliver gritted his teeth.

Sara and Roy left the foundry to find Isabel.

* * *

The Arrow met detective Lance on a roof top at the edge of the glades.

"Felicity is missing? I will see what I can find out. I just got back in town." Lance's concern for Felicity was apparent; he had a soft spot for the brave IT girl. He knew she was one of the few people that really knew his daughter; he had learned to trust Felicity.

"Detective, can you try and contact her?"

"It's officer now, I am sure she only has one cell phone and I am certain you are smart enough to try and call her before coming to me, so what am I missing?"

"Someone has gone to great lengths to expose her connection to me and made it look like she was betrayed by people she trusts. I need to find her, she is not safe."

"Smoak is smart, we might only find her if she wants to be found." Said Lance

"I know" said Arrow. "Can you try calling her… please?" He asked again.

Lance called Felicity's cell phone. She answered straight away.

"Felicity?"

"Detective, I mean Officer, sorry I keep forgetting."

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes. Please tell him and The Canery not to bother with Isabel, I am dealing with her." Felicity's voice was cool and calm.

"He is right here; do you want to tell him yourself?" Lance asked.

"I know he is. I know exactly where you are but no I don't need to speak to him."

"Felicity, I am not entirely sure what the situation is but when I work a case I don't just go by facts alone. Evidence can be corrupted. Factor in your gut"

Felicity didn't answer, she couldn't. She ended the call and buried her face in her crossed arms.

Lance turned to the Arrow. "She didn't want to talk to you."

The Arrow lowered his head and his shoulders dropped a little. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know" Lance answered honestly.

With that the Arrow leaped off the roof and swung into the dark.

Once Oliver was clear of Lance he sent out a message to the Team.

**Lance made contact with Felicity. She is going after Isabel. Call me if you find her but DO NOT APPROACH. **

They all got the message. Felicity being Felicity also got the message.

* * *

Yesterday Felicity anonymously tipped Isabel off to a supposed 'take over' meeting; it was to take place tonight. Isabel assumed she was going to walk in on a bunch of suits daring to play at her level. She was wrong. Instead she found herself confined in a two by three elevator that will undoubtedly seem to shrink with each passing hour. There was no phone reception so her cell was useless.

She suspected foul play when she found the emergency phone had been ripped out so there was no way to call for help. She tried prying the door open but she couldn't get them to budge.

She climbed on the side handrails in an attempt to open the service hatch on the roof. She only managed to hurt her leg as one of the rails fell off, the screw tearing her flesh open knee to ankle. When she finally managed to get up on the rails again and reach the service hatch she discovered it had been locked shut, or welded, she couldn't tell. She screamed in frustration and although she would deny it, fear was creeping towards her.

Felicity fingers flew across her keyboard, she had hacked into Isabel's cell phone earlier to track her. She also wanted to hear her outgoing voice message.

"Hello?' said a voice through the elevator speaker.

Isabel stood up and looked at the ceiling confused "Hello?" she answered.

"You can go home, I will find my own way home later." said the voice.

Isabel frowned, her mouth had fallen open. The voice was her own, had she already gone mad?

"Very well ma'am" she heard her driver answer.

"No Joseph, that wasn't me… help please!" Isabel shouted.

"He can't hear you." Said the voice "No one can hear you.".

* * *

**2am.**

"_We looked into truth serum's, hypnosis, and suggestive power of persuasion but so far haven't been able to work it out." _

[**Enter Search parameters**]: Truth, lie, questions, obedience, compel, confessions, technology, science, Rochev, sodium pentothal, chemicals, defence department.

Felicity pushes her glasses up and leans in closer to the screen.

"The Lasso of Truth?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

2am.

"_We looked into truth serum's, hypnosis, and suggestive power of persuasion but so far haven't been able to work it out." _

[**Enter Search parameters**]: Truth, lie, questions, obedience, compel, confessions, technology, science, Rochev, sodium pentothal, chemicals, defence department.

Felicity pushes her glasses up and leans in closer to the screen.

"The Lasso of Truth?"

* * *

4:30am

Felicity didn't sleep, she ran search after search after search. She was like a cat that discovered the beginning of a string; she was going to pull on it until this mystery unravelled. She had been at it for over two hours. The Lasso of Truth, those four words represented hope, and it scared her, she didn't want to think about it too much or say the words out loud. Her fear was that the hope that had materialized when she read 'The Lasso of Truth' would disintegrate and turn to dust. Instead her fingers tapped and skimmed over every key on her key board starved and desperate to be proved wrong, to end this nightmare.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she felt her head drop and realised she was falling asleep. She looked at the alarm clock by her hotel room bed it was half past four and she had to ask herself was she desperate enough to believe Oliver was tied up with an _invisible_ lasso because she couldn't see any sign of a lasso on Isabel. She shook her head and pushed away the keyboard in frustration.

As she laid her head on the pillow she mumbled to herself "Think Felicity Think" but before she could form a rational thought sleep pulled her into yet another shadowy dream.

4.50 am

Felicity's leg slammed on the bed and she startled awake. A few minutes sleep was all she managed before she would start to fight her way out of a nightmare. She always woke up as her body fell 200 meters hitting the pavement. Gasping for air she held her heart and stood up.

In the bathroom she leaned into the mirror depressed to find dark circles formed under her eyes. She splashed cold water on her face and looked down at her hands noticing the black mascara streaks. As she rinsed the soapy water from her hands she stopped cold and stared at them vacantly. Hands….two thoughts came to mind. Helena's teeth pulling her gloves off as soon as they had arrived back safely and the other was about the video. Why was Isabel wearing gloves? She noticed it the first time but quickly dismissed it as she had more important questions that needed answering like why her team was betraying her.

She played the video for the umpteenth time. She watched as Isabel slid her hands over Oliver, her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on Digg. Felicity paused the video and shook her head; they just looked like normal gloves. Perhaps they were soaked in some sort of truth serum? She looked through test results because she knew that the first thing Oliver and Digg would do was take a blood test if they thought they were compromised. They did, she found it. Her stomach revolted as it looked like perhaps they were not in control when they confessed. Then she breathed out as the results were clear. They were not drugged; there were no traces of anything abnormal in their system.

She cupped her eyes with the palms of her hands and applied pressure trying to relieve the pain she felt. Her eyes blurred for a moment and once the world adjusted she switched on the monitor and watched Isabel curled in the corner of the elevator.

She noticed the cut on her leg seemed to have stopped bleeding, it didn't look deep, Felicity was glad for that. Not because she cared about Isabel but because she didn't want to have to let her out so soon. She had questions.

"Isabel" Isabel's voice came through the speaker.

She opened her eyes looked around and then closed them again.

"Isabel" said the voice again.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

"I want to play a game." said the voice.

"I don't play games"

The elevator started to move. It went all the way up and stopped.

Isabel stood up "What do you want" she snarled.

Felicity smiled. "I want to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

Felicity bit her lip and took her finger off the speaker as she thought about what to call it. 'Truth or dare?'… 'Tell me the truth or I will never let you out?' …too long. It had to sound terrifying not fun. She rolled her eyes at herself, shook her head and pressed the speaker button again.

"Truth or die" said the voice.

Isabel frowned and held on to the rails.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" said the voice.

Isabel laughed.

Felicity pressed the button and the brakes released from the lift, Isabel slid up off her feet as her stomach made its way to her throat. Felicity pressed the button again and the brakes stopped the Elevator cart abruptly slamming Isabel to the ground.

"Ah" she yelled holding her leg.

The elevator started again and slowly made its way to the top floor.

"Truth or die Isabel, which one will it be?" said the voice.

Isabel stood up again and held on to the rails. "Truth"

"Who do you work for?"

"Stellmoor International, I am vice president of Acquisitions"

Felicity presses the button and the lift descends several floors before it stops again.

"Ah it's the truth, please." yelled Isabel before dry heaving in one corner of the lift.

"That is your day job. Who do you work for and don't lie to me Rochev, I despise being lied to." said the voice.

"I…" Isabel shook her head. She didn't know how to respond, what did the voice want to hear?

Felicity brows were tightly gathered; she recalled what Lance had told her about working cases. He said to listen to her gut. She looked over at the other monitor where the frozen image of Isabel, Digg and Oliver remained on the screen. She looked closely and bit her lips so hard a drop of blood appeared. She hit the speaker button again.

"Isabel, this is your last chance. If you answer this incorrectly I will release the carriage and walk away. You on the other hand will be very much dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Isabel defeated.

"Keep in mind I know about the gloves…" Felicity cringed hoping her gut was right and she didn't sound completely insane. "Who do you work for?"

"I don't know him... well; all I know is his name is Mr Wilson"

"Slade" said the voice.

"I don't know his first name, he wears an eye patch..." said Isabel, gesturing with her fingers "Australian I think or…maybe from New Zealand?"

Felicity nodded "Slade Wilson, he gave you the gloves?"

"Yes, he wants Oliver Queen, I don't know why. I didn't ask, I just want what's rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours Miss Rochev, are you a Queen?"

Isabel laughed bitterly. "I am someone Robert would have been proud of, I worked my ass off to get my hands on Queen Consolidated, and no one works harder than me. Oliver Queen doesn't deserve it, need it or even want it. I do!"

"Maybe but it's rightfully his." said the voice before hitting the button once more, she heard Isabel scream as she and cart dropped to the second floor and Felicity stopped. She watched as Isabel cried out of fear.

"It's the truth, it's the truth…stop please."

Felicity switched off the monitor and turned to the video, the gloves were so obvious now. She had thought it strange when she first saw the video but thought perhaps Isabel had just walked into the office and just forgot to take them off. She was so quick to dismiss the gloves, so quick to doubt herself. She made herself sick; vile rose in the back of her throat she felt her blood pressure drop and ran to the bathroom making it just in time. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth and once she pat dried her face she went back to the computer.

Two key stokes later she could hear Oliver's voice. He was angry with Sara and Roy.

"Why did you do that? This is Felicity, not some criminal" he roared.

"You are not thinking clearly"

"My judgement is just fine; you on the other hand have just made it a hundred times harder to get her back. Why would you do that to me?" he yelled


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

"_Why did you do that? This is Felicity, not some criminal" he roared._

"_You are not thinking clearly"_

"_My judgement is just fine; you on the other hand have just made it a hundred times harder to get her back. Why would you do that to me?" he yelled_

* * *

"Ollie she blew up your place."

Roy stepped back quietly. He wasn't about to take sides and although he could understand why Sara felt the need to tell her father that Felicity had blown up the Arrow cave, they were talking about Felicity. Felicity Smoak not some Villain or petty criminal, she was angry and probably scared, two things Roy understood better than anyone.

"Our place, the lair was as much hers as it was mine and Diggs" he shouted back.

Sara didn't say anything but those words stung a little and for the first time she felt like she had stepped over an invisible line.

Oliver saw the flicker of hurt reflected in Sara's eyes and only then it registered that she was just trying to protect him. "She _wouldn't hurt me_ Sara; she made sure we didn't go inside." Oliver's voice softened as he sat down defeated.

"Lance was our only link to her and now he thinks she is a dangerous criminal who blows things up." Digg rubbed his face in frustration.

"There is no trace of Isabel and we ran into Dad, if it were anyone else you would have done the same thing. He is an extra set of eyes, I don't see the problem." She said.

Oliver shot a look at her. It wasn't anyone else, it was Felicity. She now not only had criminals and government agencies after her but also the Starling City police force.

"Ollie" said Sara reaching out to him as he remained silent. He stood up and moved away from her before she could touch him.

His shoulders were slightly slouched and his head dropped a little. "You really don't see what you have done do you? _Felicity is out in the cold Sara_, with no anchor to pull her in or life boat to pull her out." He said keeping his back to her before he walked away.

"What's Lance's next move?" Digg asked Sara grabbing her arm without thinking.

Sara stared Digg down with a threatening look and ripped her arm from his grasp. "His job" she answered before following Oliver outside.

Digg closed his eyes for a moment trying to reel himself in, he didn't blame Sara. The situation and the lack of control they had over it had him on edge.

Roy approached Digg "He can't do a lot without knowing the location of the blast. He is going to try and track her down through one of his tech head friends in the bureau."

Digg shook his head.

"Try and see it from Lance's point of view. If Felicity is so angry she would hurt Oliver and she knows about Sara, Sara is in danger. She might be a trained assassin but he doesn't see that he just sees his little girl." explained Roy.

"I get that Roy but now there is another target on a girl who won't hurt anyone, especially not Oliver even if he… God even if he held a gun to her head." Digg said grabbing his jacket and walking away.

* * *

Oliver headed to Queen Consolidated, on the way the Arrow called Quinten.

"Detective"

"Have you found Smoak?" asked Lance

"Felicity is not a threat. I need you to back down."

"I say the explosion in your cave proves she is a threat."

'It's… _not_ a cave. This…this is between me and Felicity. We don't need your involvement."

"You involved me when Sara got involved."

"Isabel Rochev is who you should be looking for."

"Sara said you can't find her… thinks Felicity has her" said Lance

With irritation ringing in his tone _The Arrow_ warned Lance "I will protect Felicity."

Lance understood how important Felicity was to him but he was not about to lose his daughter twice "and I will protect my family" he said in a stronger tone.

* * *

Felicity shut her eyes tight and tried not to let the panic that surrounded her in; the words she heard danced around taunting and prodding.

She had lost Lance's trust; she was no longer the helpful IT girl. Now she was the crazy IT girl / bomber. If she were to scrap together the appearance of a silver lining it would be that she was spared seeing the disappointment in his eyes, their eyes.

It was her own fault and as tempted as she was to call and explain herself she knew that Lance had his buddy searching for her, she couldn't risk being taken in, not when there was so much work to do.

She listened in on Oliver, taking refuge in hearing his voice, even when he wasn't saying anything she felt less alone. She sat there for what felt like hours thinking, breathing.

When she heard the sound of glass shatter she couldn't get her fingers to work fast enough, she tracked Oliver's location. He was in his Office, sitting at his desk with his face buried in his hands.

'Thank God' she thought as she watched him through his webcam, there was half an empty glass smashed near his elbow. After a beat he stood up kicking back his chair and moved away from the camera. He returned with a small dust pan and cleaned it up. He looked worn and dejected, she couldn't look any longer, not without letting it all in.

When she blew up the lair it had sent a powerful message; from that point forward she knew words were never going to be enough. She needed to show them, prove to them that she wasn't a monster.

The facts, she needed to stop feeling and focus on the facts. The facts were that Slade Wilson was behind all this. She was not going to make the mistake of underestimating him or his hate for Oliver. He was clever enough to turn her against them using science, science they had no idea was even out there. He was obviously focused, calculating and patient. He did his homework. With her eyes now open she could see that Slade knew what Oliver would answer before he sent Isabel in there to ask the questions. Slade was probably counting on Felicity's reaction.

He must have had the team under surveillance for quite some time. Learning everything about them, studying and stalking his prey like the predator he had become.

The thought of being watched, having no privacy, her life being on show sent chills down her spine. What he probably didn't count on was Felicity taking Isabel; she surprised herself in more ways than one over the last few days. The rage and hurt did blind her; the things she had witnessed over the past year had altered her. Everything in our lives that touches us changes us, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. It's the risk we take when we invite new people in.

Chewing on her pen for a while Felicity thought through her next move. She backed up her phone and then powered it down before drowning it in a bowl of water. Then she went through her whole system and put in extra precautions, if anyone was going to try and locate her, she wanted them convinced that she had left the country.

Oliver and the team were compromised. If she could turn their cell phones into listening devices so could anyone else with the mind to do so. She had to do this on her own.

Felicity didn't have a lot of time. She knew that sooner or later she would have to do something about Isabel.

It had been three days since Isabel's had any water, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, her limbs felt heavy as exhaustion set in. Felicity took the opportunity to enable her cell service, hack her phone and back it up to a cloud. Isabel slept through the whole process.

Felicity knew that after three days people were going to start noticing Isabel's absence. The company couldn't take another high tier instability scare so she planned to send out an email letting everyone know Isabel was going to be away for a while.

First she had some work to do for Isabel. Her accounts needed to be drained, her shares of QC needed to be sold, her new criminal history loaded to every government database…her psychotic break history documented at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum.

After tonight she would release her to the life she deserved. Felicity couldn't kill her but she could live with her being locked up in an Asylum. She would be fed and sheltered, her delusions of grandeur addressed and she would be locked away unable to come after Oliver or anyone else again.

Slade… he was not going to be so easy to defeat. Not by a lowly IT Genius. He was the definition of a modern day warrior, a tactician and to top it off, thanks to the Mirakuru running through his veins, he had super human strength.

She wished Barry was awake. He might be able to help her find a way to neutralize the Mirakuru, but he wasn't, so he couldn't, and she just had to find another way.

Once she made her plan it was a matter of setting it all up. She needed Team Arrow in the Clock Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like Isabel has gone out of town" Oliver announced to the team after reading a message she sent out. He sighed deeply; this was the last thing he needed.

"At least we know Felicity doesn't have her." said Roy entering the Canary's old hide out. Absentmindedly he rubbed his head recalling the last time he was there. "Is this our new place?" asked Roy "Is this why you wanted to meet here?"

"I don't know why we are here…Sara?" asked Oliver.

"I was with Laurel when I got a message from you?" she said crossing her arms, walking towards him.

Digg raised his hands pleading innocent "Don't look at me. I came with him."

As the realisation that somebody wanted them all there hit them, the lights over six blocks north and eight blocks south of the clock tower shut down with no warning. They stood in the darkness looking over the city.

"Ollie?" whispered Sara into the dark.

Oliver's instinct took over, he stepped back until he felt the cold wall press against his back. They all followed suit one by one, eyes wide open, struggling to adjust to the sudden darkness that befell them.

The threat of danger made Sara's world slow right down until everything became a fluid dance. She learned to control her breathing, to concentrate on her surroundings, every noise, scent, movement an edge on her opponent, a clue.

Roy on the other hand was more a get out alive ask questions later kind of guy, he was ready to beat the shit out of anything that moved, the Mirikuru made it almost impossible react differently.

"The whole grid is out." Said Digg cautiously looking beyond the clock face, he needed eyes on the threat. His eyes darted and his ears strained to hear what was coming, he was ready to protect his team from anyone…just not Felicity, the thought ran through his head in a flash but it never formed a question. If she was behind this he would have to find a way to protect her from herself.

"Felicity?" Roy asked what everyone was thinking.

Digg shook his head.

Faint noises coming from downstairs had Oliver's attention. He stepped forward towards the bow and arrows Sara had under her makeshift table. As the moonlight hit his face he heard a soft gasp in his ear followed by Felicity's voice. The sound of her voice so close momentarily glued his feet to the ground.

"Oliver, don't speak, they can hear you, get back against the wall." her voice was calm. Oliver's frown carried a million questions but those questions didn't stop him from swiftly following her instructions.

"Q&A later ok." Felicity assured him. Oliver lips twitched upwards for a split second as he recognised how well she knew him. Without hesitation he nodded because he knew her just as well, well enough to trust her with his life, even if she had given him every reason not to. Oliver signalled to Digg, Sara and Roy to remain in place and wait for his signal to move.

Digg glared at Oliver, not liking their exit options and still unsure of what or who they were up against.

The noise grew louder as the threat grew closer. Marble stairs leading up the clock towers reverberated as they carried the full weight of what sounded like an army approaching.

Adrenaline flushed their bodies as they watched the door bulk, slowly being beaten down. Sara pushed off the wall towards the window looking for a way out but Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No" he growled.

"What are you doing? We got to get out of here" she said

"No, just wait, trust me" he said.

* * *

The triad devised a plan to obtain the Amazonian truth extractor. The Canary reportedly stole it from the man known only as Death Stroke.

China White was a business woman and it was her business to know everything that happened in Starling City.

She had heard reports of Death Stroke, another madman behind a mask seeking revenge. The Canary worked with The Arrow which provided China with enough incentive to strongly dislike her.

She would not let the Arrow leave with such a valuable object. The chump would only hand it over to the authorities. He never saw the dollar value in anything, the do-good-er types never did.

The triad's saw this job as an opportunity. They would not only obtain the extractor but also capture The Arrow or Mr Diggle, either or, it didn't matter, preferably alive. They were the only known leverage to gain another high value item currently on every crims wish list, Ms Smoak. It was no secret Smoak wanted revenge over her team; China was in the business of getting people what they wanted.

Their intel led them to the clock tower, China White led thirteen of the Triads best men, she knew what she was up against.

Not long after closing hours they took out the guards downstairs and replaced them with two of their own. They entered the elevator but it only carried them to the nineteenth floor when the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Forcing their way out they decided to stay on mission as it looked like the lights was a city wide problem and incredibly bad timing. They marched loudly up the marble stairwell to the 22nd floor. Normally they would be in and out without making a noise; the plan changed so did their strategy. The marble would echo no matter how quiet they tried to be so they used that to create fear.

They were met with a reinforced door, unable to kick it down they prepared to blast the lock. China instructed two men to climb out the windows one on each side, they were to surround them by entering through the clock face.

They stood back as the small explosive was attached to the lock.

* * *

"Oliver, there is an air vent behind you near the floor, get to the 18th floor. You will find your way down from there. You need to move now." Felicity's voice rose a little as she watched the two triads preparing to swing around both sides of the clock face.

"Roy, the air vent" said Oliver his voice full of urgency.

Roy ripped it out and threw it to one side as if it weighed nothing. They slipped out the vent and found one of the triad had landed on the edge of the clock face. Sara's instincts kicked in and she simply pushed him of the ledge before he could fire his weapon, it was almost comical.

Oliver's brows narrowed at her; there was no need to kill. They could have knocked him out but now wasn't the time for another discussion on right and wrong. Instead he fired his grapple arrow attaching it to one of the decorative columns.

"18th floor. Go" said Oliver throwing the bow to Sara.

Sara and Roy landed safely. Digg was about to make his way down, he stopped taking a couple of steps back to see what had caught Oliver's attention.

Through the vent they could see themselves standing in the middle of the clock tower and just as they exchanged a look of disbelief the door was blast open. They both grabbed hold of the bow attached to the grapple and swung down to meet Sara and Roy.

"What happened?" asked Sara

Gunfire and glass fell from a few floors above them; SWAT helicopters lights flooded the clock face as they ordered China and her team to get on the floor.

_"No, no, no, damn it" yelled Felicity_

"What?" Oliver asked Felicity but she didn't reply.

Sara looked at him confused so he told her he would explain later.

Roy was about to break into the building when he heard Oliver say "No, this way."

They skidded down a slanted scaffold trash shoot that got them to the ground floor. They kept their backs to the wall before running to the side street, keeping out of sight as the siren cries grew louder.

"Felicity?" asked Digg

Oliver nodded and turned to face Digg.

"She sent the Triad after us?" asked Sara

"NO, she helped us get out of there." Said Digg

"What…." Sara was confused but stop midsentence as Oliver turned around and started running down towards a white van.

They chased after him, and slowed down as they saw somebody standing next to the van. Black hoodie and fitted black jeans, the stranger's head was down. Sara took out her staff and Digg put his hand behind his back ready to remove the safety on his gun.

Oliver didn't stop his pace; the mystery person removed the black hoodie uncovering blonde waves and glasses. He slammed into her wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, she seemed smaller than he remembered. For a long moment he just held her, breathing in her scent. She stood there motionless holding on to her tablet.

"I am sorry" her lips trembled. She was finally home. It had been days where her only friends were fear, anger and hurt. She was wrong and she didn't care who knew it, from the very beginning all she wanted was to be wrong.

The sharp pain that now shook her body, the numbness and cold that choked her was worth it, perhaps she even deserved it. It didn't matter because here, like this, surrounded by his warmth, this was home. It was just for a brief moment but all she could think about was how in this moment, in the middle of a dark city, on a dark street, she could let go because she made it home.

"Shhh" Oliver's voice brought her back to him.

"He didn't.. Oliver… Slade must have realised…." Felicity gasped the words out as the moonlight started to disappear taking the world and everything with it.

"Slade what? Are you ok?" he held her tight and then pulled back when he felt her full body weight fall against him.

"Felicity?" he didn't understand what had happened. He cupped her face with his hand. She looked so pale and pained, her eyes...her eyes watery like the deep blue sea. She tried to talk but words failed her.

"Oliver" his name managed to crawl out of her lips before her eyes closed pushing out tears as her head slumped against him.

"Felicity no! No, no…open your eyes. Please Felicity." Oliver begged her as his legs gave out and he crashed to the ground holding her tightly.

"Fe..Felicity?" said Digg seeing them both on ground.

Slade had shot an arrow at her back and he wanted to make sure Oliver knew it. "Oliver because we were once brothers I will make you another promise. The Arrow that ends you won't hurt as much as this one." Slade laughed through their comms.

They moved quickly, Roy and Digg stood in front of Felicity guarding her and Oliver from an enemy they could not see.

"Ollie" Sara's voice was a murmur in the edge of his consciousness. She shook him but he didn't see her.

His eyes were set on Felicity's face. She lay limp in his arms and he couldn't…couldn't understand. He couldn't function, tears blinded him, there was no air, he was only barely aware that his body trembled in pain.

'Go' he heard Felicity in his head. 'Move now' he heard her say again. Gasping he came back to a world of cold air, dark skies and Slade. He obeyed Felicity, even now lifeless she was still his lighthouse. He placed her in the van. Roy drove them to the nearest hospital while Sara and Digg worked on her.

"She wouldn't want to go to the hospital" said Digg shaking his head. He let out a little laugh as he could imagine her arguing with them, before he fought back tears.

"She is not wearing heels" said Oliver, that's why she seemed smaller.

"Oliver, Oliver" Sara yelled at him until he finally looked at her.

"Ollie, she still has a pulse. Do you hear me?..." She smacked his shoulder as hard as she could. "We need you. Ok? She needs you." her eyes pleaded with him, and she let out a deep breath when she saw her words finally registered in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

"Ollie, she still has a pulse. Do you hear me?..." She smacked his shoulder as hard as she could. "We need you. Ok? She needs you." her eyes pleaded with him, and she let out a deep breath when she saw her words finally registered in his mind.

* * *

Digg handed the two guards standing outside of Felicity's hospital room a cup of coffee each, they nodded in appreciation letting him past.

He placed the morning's paper in front of Oliver and tapped on the front cover. "You are not going to believe this. Here I brought you Starbucks, when Felicity finds out you actually drank that instant sludge she is going to break her stitches" said Digg.

Oliver looked at his friend but didn't manage a smile, his eyes returning to the very place they had been fixed on all whole night. Oliver and Digg spent what could only be described as an eternity in the hospital waiting room. It gave him hours to worry, to blame himself, to imagine a world without her, hours of torture. Once they were allowed to see her, he didn't take his eyes off her.

"I don't feel like reading."

"It's about Isabel, they found her" said Digg.

"Found her?" Oliver frowned and picked up the paper. The article on page three was about a severely dehydrated lady found in an elevator downtown who was taken to Starling General. The woman was identified as Isabel Rochev. Upon being admitted, due to the suspect conditions in which she was found, the hospital contacted the police. Her name raised a red flag in their system as a person of interest with a history of mental illness.

"Mental illness?" asked Oliver.

"Yes apparently she spent time in an Asylum in Gotham that caters for the criminally insane. It's curious that previous background checks haven't picked this up. I can't imagine Stellmoor International ignoring something like that during the recruitment process." Digg smirked and gave Oliver a knowing nod to their dear friend who lay there fighting for her life.

Oliver smiled and took Felicity's hand in his "Outstanding" he muttered.

Digg saw his smile fade and the ache and worry etched on his face returned. He knew how deep his feelings for Felicity ran. His friend wasn't yet aware that Felicity had gradually taken over his heart. Digg could see the exchange piece by piece, it was clear in every look they shared, every special smile, reassurance, every unexpected laugh she produced.

"Oliver, go home, get some rest. Felicity is safe and there is nothing more you can do. I will stay here, I'll watch over her." Said Digg

Oliver rolled his lips inward and bit down on them as he shook his head. "No. I don't need to go…I just need her to wake up."

They didn't notice that Sara had returned until she cleared her throat.

"I thought she might like these." She placed bright bouquet of flowers on the window sill. "How is she?" she asked gently as she leaned down and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

Oliver rubbed his face out of frustration and slightly shook his head. "No change, she is …she's stable." he said almost inaudibly, he noticed Felicity's breathing changed momentarily and wondered if she sighed or was fighting an eternal battle, and if she was, did she know he would die to help her through it?

Her nurse entered the room; she was small English woman with rosy cheeks and a warm smile.

"Do you all mind stepping out to the waiting room while we check her wound and run some checks on her please?" she said.

"Can't I stay?" Oliver asked.

The nurse shook her head and placed her hand on his back. "She will be ok, you can wait right outside the door" she added gently.

They stood outside her door opposite the guards and waited. Waiting seemed to be the theme of the night…day.

"You look like hell, I think it's time you took a break, let's go. Take a shower, you will feel better for it. She is asleep and I'm sure she would tell you to do the same thing." Sara smiled supportively.

"No, I am staying but you go, I'm fine." He felt slightly uncomfortable by Sara's presence but wasn't quite sure why. He didn't have the energy to process it and a big part of him just wished he was left alone to look after his friend.

The code alarm started screaming above Felicity's doorway, the two guards opened the door only to be thrown out by the nurse. Medical staff ran in and out of her room, they called out numbers and stats that made no sense.

Oliver tried to get in; he needed to see her, to hold her hand, to help her. He was nearly by her side when hands and arms pulled him out, the nurse threatened to remove him from the hospital grounds if he didn't calm down. Digg separated him from the guards that held him and told Oliver to come with them to the waiting room. He made a nurse promise to update them as soon as she was stable again but Oliver wouldn't leave the hallway.

"No" he growled at Sara and she slipped her hand in his and tried to pull him away.

"What's going on?" asked Thea. She had just arrived with Roy and held a bunch of roses for his EA.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw her brother's eyes brimming with tears.

"Ollie?" she asked as she approached him faster with every step.

Thea wrapped her arms around her brother; holding him together so he wouldn't fall apart. "Hey." She patted his back awkwardly, "She is going to be ok" he towered over her but right now he seemed so small "She is going to be ok" she repeated and looked over to Roy silently screaming for help. She was surprised and heartbroken for him, obviously that girl wasn't just anyone to him.

"Our friend is in there, can you tell us what's going on?' Roy asked one of the nurses walking in the room.

"Right now she needs our full attention, let us focus on her and we will come talk to you all later, please move into the waiting room." she replied.

Digg closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to stay in control; he wiped away a stray tear and silently walked to the waiting room. Roy and Sara followed and after failing to persuade Oliver, Thea joined them.

"He won't leave her door" said Thea.

They all remained silent until the code alarm stop ringing.

Digg sprung to his feet and moved back toward her room, he was met with Oliver half way down the hall. He was wiping away tears and his head was low. Roy, Thea and Sara all stood behind Digg silently waiting for Oliver to say something as they feared the worse.

"They stabilized her, she was having trouble breathing but she is… ok. They said family only for now..."

"Isabel is here, somewhere in this hospital. Felicity is not staying under the same roof alone with that psycho" said Digg before Oliver could finish.

"I know that's why you and I are staying here, I told them she was my partner and you were my bodyguard" explained Oliver

"Mr Queen, she is awake, the nurse in charge asked me to find you."

* * *

Felicity woke up alone in a hospital room. She pulled off her oxygen mask and tried to sit up but a blinding pain seared down her spine. She must have yelled out as when she reopened her eyes a tall freckled nurse was speaking to her.

She didn't know what she was saying; she could only hear her panicked heart beating in her ears. She touched the cannula inserted in her arm and followed it, she noticed she was hooked up to various things, heart monitor, IV drip…oxygen.

"Miss Smoak, Miss Smoak, do you know where you are?" asked the Nurse

"Hospital?" said Felicity laying her head back down.

She closed her eyes as everything came flooding back. The video, interrogations, Helena, Isabel, The Lasso, The triad ….The last thing she remembered was being in Oliver's arms, safe, and then darkness. Oliver…why wasn't he here...? Sucking in a gulp of air she sat back up. "I have to go." she said.

"Wait please Ms Smoak..." said the Nurse.

"I'm fine…"

"No you really are not, Ms Smoak please."

"I have to find Oliver …OWW …Oh god I am going to need some super strong aspirins to go please?" she said as she took the bed sheet off and tried to pull out her cannula.

"Ms Smoak stop." said another nurse walking in. "Mr Queen is here, Tori please go get him. He was here just a moment ago."

"He was? Is he ok?" asked Felicity laying back down gritting her teeth in pain, she was beyond relieved to hear she didn't get him killed. "Is Digg ok? What happened?"

"You sure are chatty, you were shot with an Arrow, I am sure your partner will fill you in as …" said the nurse as Oliver reached the doorway, followed closely by Diggle.

"Here he is…Mr Queen if you can keep her from leaving her bed and pulling out her cannula I will give you two some time to catch up?"

"Deal" he said nodding rapidly at the Nurse.

Felicity saw her two closest people walk through the door and she felt like time slowed down. The irrational fear of drowning in a sea of emotion rendered her speechless. She felt relief and joy but most of all she felt regret, regret with a disabling serve of guilt, she knew she had caused them pain.

"I am so sorry" she whispered to them both through trembling lips. "I am so sorry" she repeated. Her breathing became harder as the emotional agony beat inside her chest and tears spilt down her face as her head hung low.

"Felicity oh thank god" said Digg

Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, and exhaled. He cupped her face, like he had so many times before, and smiled when she leaned in. His thumb wiped away her tears and he eyes looked over her.

"You're ok. You're are safe." He said and she nodded.

He watched her as Digg embraced her and told her never to get shot again. He watched her as she told him that it wasn't part of her plan or she would have invested in some body armour.

He brought the hand he held up, kissed her fingers and buried his face in her hand. He felt her other hand rest on his head.

"Hey, I am ok, I am safe." She repeated his words as he looked up at her. Her hand dropped and she grabbed Diggs again.

"That is not entirely true….I am ok for now but you guys are not." She said urgently. Then her eyes widen as a thought entered her mind. "Oh god, Isabel. I didn't let her out. I need my tablet quick" she flapped her hand urgently.

"So you_ do know_ something about that?" Digg chuckled.

She looked at Digg with wide eyes and grabbed her chest as if it hurt.

"Felicity breathe, you just ….we nearly lost you because you weren't breathing so please…." Said Oliver

"You don't understand Oliver, I need to let her out before she…"

"She is out Felicity, she is in this hospital" Digg interrupted her hoping the news would calm her down and feeling a little guilty his teasing scared her.

"She is alive then?" she asked

"Yes not that she deserves to be" growled Oliver.

Felicity looked down at the hand he was holding and caressed his hand with her thumb.

"Slade gave her the gloves, the gloves with the lasso of truth threads that made you guys….say what you said." Her voice trailed off as if hurt to say the last few words.

"Lasso of Truth?" asked Digg

"Long story but that is how she manipulated you both, but the worst part is Slade gave them to her and told her what to say. He is behind this whole thing. He is why everyone is, everyone is hu..uu..nting me down." Tears choked her and she tried to wipe them away but more came.

Oliver sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into an embrace. "You have been so brave Felicity, so brave. Let them come, you are not alone anymore. Digg and I will keep you safe. You are not alone." He whispered over her head.

When she stopped shaking she patted his arms and he let go. He cupped her face, she was all pink and splotchy, wet eyelashes over deep blue eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding his lips there for a moment, they both found peace in the contact.

"Oliver I might still have a way to get to Slade, I put some things in motion, he was supposed to show up last night once you were all away safe but he didn't but…"

Felicity held her tongue as the Nurse walked in the room.

"Mr Queen, the Doctor is here to see her now and there is also a detective outside wanting to question Ms Smoak."

"Lance" Oliver sighed, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "I will go deal with the detective and Digg will stay right here with you ok?" he said gently.

"That's not necessary" said the Nurse

"He has been reassigned to protect her. She has a target on her back; he is not to leave her side." Oliver channelled his inner Arrow.

They all turned to Felicity as a small chuckle escaped her lips. She noticed the attention and apologised. "I am sorry, it's just, that's funny because I was shot with an arrow…on my back" No one laughed, Oliver smirked and left the room to deal with the detective. "Too soon?" she asked Digg tilting her head.

* * *

"Oliver"

"Mr Lance"

"How is she?"

"Alive"

"There are lot people here with a lot of questions, has she said anything about last night?"

"No, and she is in no condition to answer any questions." There was a deep threat in Oliver's tone.

"We have reason to believe she might be behind Ms Rochev being admitted to hospital last night do you know anything about that?"

"No" he scoffed "Have you met Felicity?"

"Yeah I have but sometimes people are not exactly what they seem. We have questions that need answers. Step aside Queen"


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

"We have reason to believe she might be behind Ms Rochev being admitted to hospital last night do you know anything about that?"

"No" he scoffed "Have you met Felicity Smoak?"

"Yeah I have but sometimes people are not exactly what they seem. We have questions that need answers. Step aside Queen"

* * *

"Felicity, how are you feeling?" asked Lance

"Like I've been stabbed in the back…" said Felicity

"Felicity, Detective Lance has some questions" said Oliver

"That's fine, I am a little hazy though, they have me hooked up to the good stuff" she forced a smile.

"Thank you Miss Smoak, gentleman can you give us a few minutes?" asked Lance

"It's ok Oliver…but.."

"I won't go far, I will be right outside this door" he assured her.

She nodded with a small tight smile.

Oliver paced outside for a full eight minutes but he could no longer stand there and do nothing.

As he entered he saw Lance rubbed his face and stood up. He grabbed Felicity hand and gave it a squeeze "Feel better Ms Smoak" he looked tired all of sudden.

"Are you ok?" asked Oliver as he took her hand and sat next to her.

"Yes, fine." She smiled looking down at their hands, he was all the oxygen she'd ever need, and with her breathe back she started to relax.

"What did he say?"

"He told me the Arrow said I blew up his cave, he thought I tried to kill you, well not you, The Arrow, which is you but he doesn't know that." She sighed.

"What did you tell him?" Oliver frowned, he knew he had not said those things to the detective but he wanted to hear what Felicity thought, and he wanted to know if there was any fracture in their …partnership.

"I told him the truth… that I would never hurt The Arrow, I would never intentionally hurt you…you do know that right?"

"Yes" he squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"I also told him that The Arrow would rather wear a pink hood then_ ever_ call his lair a cave." She smiled.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"He asked if I had something to do with Isabel Rochev being locked up in an Elevator" she said a little more seriously.

"Does he have any proof?" he asked

"Nope, Isabel was talking to herself in that elevator; the conversation on her phone's voice recorder will prove that."

"…the Gotham Asylum was a nice touch"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but does she seem normal to you?" she replied tilting her head to the side.

Oliver gave her a long look that replayed something in his head and smirked.

They both startled as the hospital fire alarm loudly sounded danger. The staff shouted orders and one by one the sprinkler system in each room started to rain down. Oliver stepped out and ran back in with Diggle.

"There is no fire on the floor and the guards can't get hold of security" said Oliver as he started barricading the door.

Digg pumped her with pain medication twice before detaching Felicity from the machines as carefully as he could. Her heart was racing and she was starting to shiver as the cold water ran down her arms. He ripped up the bed linen wrapping it tightly around Felicity upper body.

"Ah" she groaned as he lifted her out of bed.

"I can stand" she said.

"We are sitting ducks" growled Digg.

Oliver put his hands on Felicity's shoulders and looked at her intently. "You are going to be ok" he said softly as his voice drowning under the sound of the alarms and streaming water.

She was distracted, momentarily concentrated on the droplet that balanced delicately on his lashes; a light stream of water started to trickle from his hairline cutting a path down his face, they danced on his stubble and trailed to his chin. She impulsively reached up and pushed his hair back to stop it.

"Hey" he said seeing the worry in her eyes.

She gulped and reassured him she was ok. "What can I do?" she asked.

He turned around and pulled her behind him. "You stay close, stay behind me."

She grabbed on to the back of his black soaked t-shirt. Looking around for her belongings, she spotted a plastic bag on the floor and reached out to grab it.

Bullets fired outside the door, the cries of people pleading for their lives, then silence. Digg had his gun out pointed to the door as they walked back until Felicity's back was against the large windows. She shoved her phone down the front of her bandages and grabbed hold of his shirt again.

They expected a small army but through the doors entered something worse. A mirikuru injected drone following Slade's every command.

He walked through Diggs bullets and flung him out of the room, Oliver put up a fight, he was able to get a few punches in before his head was beaten against the wall.

A few slow moments passed as a hollow silence filled Oliver's ears. He opened his eyes to a soundless shower of shattered glass. Slades alter ego Death stroke stood before him.

He had hold of Felicity by her waist and pressed against her wound while he looked into Oliver's eyes searching for a familiar pain and rejoicing when he found it. Her shrilled screams shook through Oliver's body as he fought to stand up. He watched her eyes roll back as she passed out in pain.

The super soldier had Oliver pinned down, he couldn't get to Felicity, he screamed out her name as his once friend leaped out of the building with her limp in his arms.

He continued to say her name until from the corner of his eye he watched Digg and one of the guards charge into the room. Shots ricocheted off Death stroke's drone and with one final blow to Oliver's head, he made his escape.

* * *

A buzzing sound woke her up, her eyes fluttered and the curious fly landed on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and watched it fly away.

"Felicity Smoak, I am Slade Wilson" said an Australian accent behind her.

She instantly twisted around to lay eyes on the one and only son of bitch, but instead of seeing Slade she saw white blotches invade her vision as a deep dull pain began to resurface.

"I am glad you woke up"

"What do you want?" she asked. She now noticed her ankle was chained to a metal hook on the concrete floor.

Slade laughed as he came into her line of vision. "I want a lot of things, I want my love to breathe again, I want my eye back but most of all I want to see Oliver Queen suffer like I have."

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she listened and shook her head. "I am sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" said Slade

"Pity is probably a better representation of what I feel. You are still grieving and obviously the mirikuru takes away a few brain cells to compensate for the added….brawn."

"Smart and funny, perhaps Oliver is already being punished enough?" he mocked.

"What exactly do you think you will have achieved when you kill me Slade?" she hoped he didn't notice the slight tremble in her voice "Do you think Shado is going to come back from the dead and thank you?"

Slade looked over his shoulder and laughed. "It's ok to be afraid Felicity, you should be."

"If she was worth all this she must have been a good person?"

Slade fell quiet for a moment. When he lifted his gaze to Felicity she could see a storm brewing in his eyes.

"Oliver Queen is going to pay for her life. He will eventually pay with his own life but first I am going to erase his bloodline completely."

Felicity raised her eyebrows and after a beat smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he grabbed her chin firmly.

She turned her head making him release her "You are going to make him the Hero I always saw in him"

"What?" he scoffed.

"You can't kill The Arrow Mr Wilson, once he dies you are going to be haunted by little kids running down the street wearing your Shado's hood. Oliver Queen will continue to haunt you too, he won't disappear until you let go of Shado. So you are kind of stuck Slade. It really bites the big one and I know I have said this once and I will, gladly, say it again… there is always another way."

"No there is only one way, he has to die, he has to pay for what he did to her."

"You want him to pay for what you think he did to you. Let's be honest here, what Shado wants or deserves has nothing to do with it. He lost her too, _and _he lost you, what makes you think your pain is greater than his?"

Slade had enough and lifted his hand to her face and slapped her. Her hair went flying to the side as her head dropped and let out a cry.

"I know that is my cue to be quiet but it's never been my strong suit." She said licking the blood off the side of her mouth. "Shado deserved better than death, she deserved better than you, she deserved Oliver." She started to raise her voice through her tears "Oliver cared enough about Shado to try and save you"

"You have no idea what you are talking about; he shot an Arrow through my eye."

"Only after you had become this super wack job, and you are a wack job, I mean you do know you kidnapped the wrong girl? I am not Sara." She paused a moment as Slade lifted his eyebrows as if he was surprised; she had to get back to her point.

"My point…Oh yeah, my point is Oliver would never hurt a friend, but beyond that he would let you live out of respect for Shado. You didn't love her, if you did you would never …."

Slade slapped her again, this time hard enough to knock her out cold.

"Honestly Oliver how do you put up with her incessant rambles?" said Slade looking at the camera over the door as he exited.


End file.
